


my everything for you

by Yubbie



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Minor Character Death, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubbie/pseuds/Yubbie
Summary: The angel Tamaki is assigned as a guardian angel to Izumi Iori, a human important to his home, Paradise, serenity. Along the way, he learns from his fellow angels and the friends he makes on Earth, even falling in love.[A Secret Santa fic]





	my everything for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/gifts).



> MERRY (LATE) CHRISTMAS SENSEI!!!!!
> 
> You know those huge fandoms with 10k+ oneshots? Well, this is one of them. LMAO. I didn't expect it to come out this long actually and it kept changing on me as I write! It was meant to be a lot more lighthearted and a lot more tamaio but, it end up more Tamaki-centric than anything. It's not as edited in the middle part of this cause I gave up and I hope I managed to cover up any plot holes I might've made along the way.
> 
> title is this [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/5GHc9JIW9fUWJYbjr3QlaS). (please love them) and you can scream at me [here](https://twitter.com/yubbiechi)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!

* * *

Tall pure white columns of various sizes stretched out from misty clouds. Where the pillar meets the clouds, thin vines of plants had encircled and covered what seemed to be the base of the structure. The capital was foliated and held various statues of indistinguishable winged beings at the top; their only differences twinkling in an array of colors by an unknown light source that shined down and danced on what made up their eyes.

A large shadow passed over the angel with azurite eyes, dashing and weaving among the columns and soaring above the columns that held up the roof of temples and living spaces.

“I’m late, I’m late, I’m late— Gah! Sou is going to _kill_ me!” The emphasis echoed with a strong beat of feathered wings tinted in the sky’s color.

The space rapidly cleared out before him, an endless expanse of white and blue, as he reached the end of the civil part of Paradise. A straight path ahead, he gave another powerful flap of his wings, charging ahead to his intended place.

“Ah, it seems our star has finally arrived.” He heard the familiar drawl from below him, in the circular stadium where seven other angels stood. Wasting no time, he folded his wings back and allowed himself to drop, opening them at the last few moments before he hit the ground to slow his descent.

“Safe!—”

“Tamaki, you should be more careful!” Rang out clearly above the small applause and single woo his act earned.

“What, it’s not the first time I’ve done it.” Tamaki retorted back, meeting the ever disapproving eyes of Sougo that were aimed at him. And here he was feeling sorry about being late. He looked away before the other could turn it into a lecture. “Did I miss anything?”

A chuckle came from beside him and an arm pressed down on his shoulder. “The fact you’ve got a huge assignment or that there was another attack?”

Baby blue eyes widen as Sougo sighed; Tsumugi nervously trying to ease the uptight angel from his side. “There’s been another attack? Where Tora?”

“That’s what you’re focusing on?!” Mitsuki exclaimed incredulously with a ruffle of his wings.

“‘Cause, fighting is more interesting than babysitting.”

“I’m with him. I rather fight than sit around.” Torao added, ruffling Tamaki’s hair.

“Well… I guess you might have a point.” Mitsuki frowned, “Mine forces me to sit around and watch him drink and eat all day.”

“Right?” Tamaki piped up after swatting Torao's hand away from his head, “It's boring!”

“I would love doing that though.” Yuki spoke up to Tamaki’s right. “Mitsuki, let's switch for a day.”

“Hey now, you were given a job so fulfill it.” Kaoru injected, “You were given them for a reason you know.”

“But Kao, you like fighting over babysitting don't you?”

“Hah?!” The pink hair angel whipped their head towards Tamaki so fast that he kinda regretted asking, “I will let you know that fighting those vile low-lives are the things I like least. I much prefer protecting my charge than battling any day.”

“Everyone, whether it’s your preference or not, please fulfill your given duties to the best of your abilities!” Tsumugi interrupted swiftly and decisively with a stern expression.

“Thank you Tsumugi.” 

A calm and deeper voice Tamaki wasn’t used to came from the front. He blinked, finally looking at the seventh angel that completed the people gathered here. 

Dark brown hair curls roll down from his head, tied back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and topped with a laurel. What distinctively caught Tamaki's attention though were the six folded wings behind him. There was a subtle glow of light that radiated from him and the intimidation he felt from just meeting those crystal gray eyes sent a shiver down his spine.

Archangel Gabriel. One of the archangels that gave out orders on God's words. Tamaki understood then, why Sougo was far more wound up than usual. He immediately dropped to his knee, an arm crossing over his chest.

“Your Grace.”

“To answer your question, it was near the regions of Origin.” Gabriel gestured for him to stand and made eye contact with him, “We believe they will continue on eastward to where the keys reside.” 

Tamaki nodded when he realized the archangel was informing him what he missed and was waiting for a signal from him to continue. He earned a smile and Tamaki returned it. He liked him.

“We have posted others to potential candidates but we have received word recently that it is a human known as Izumi Iori.”

Gabriel turned then, waving his hand over an empty space, and it shifted, taking on multiple colors to form the human that they were speaking of.

Tamaki leaned in, curious despite his earlier comment. He had only been down to the human realm a few times. Most of them for battles against the demons. So he was intrigued to see something not so destruction and chaotic. The Iori human was currently sitting in a room with many other humans his age. They wore the same cloth and there was a bigger human at the front talking. The dark hair human was diligently scratching into the sheet of white lined papers. 

Somehow, he reminded Tamaki of Sougo. He glanced towards the white hair angel who had a completely neutral expression on and gazing with the image with a certain intensity in them.

“Tamaki,” Gabriel spoke up again and capturing his attention, “he is to be under your care from now on.”

“Me?”

“Isn't that great, Tamaki?” Mitsuki looked excited for him and he felt bad he couldn’t completely return that feeling.

The excitement they expected never arrived; instead they received a confused and skeptical one from the angel. His gaze went around the group, lingering on the pair that stood next to each other.

“Sou and Tsumu are better than me though?” His questioning eyes turned to Gabriel. “Shouldn’t it be them instead?”

“Tamaki, stop that. You shouldn’t question—” Sougo started, taking a step towards the younger angel, but froze upon the angered sight of light blue eyes meeting his.

“But I’m not wrong! You don’t like it either.”

“What are you talking about!? I do not—”

“Liar.” Affronted, Sougo’s wings bristled behind him. Tamaki’s mirrored him but a triumphed smirk splayed on his face when the other didn’t retort back right away. “See? I’m right. You want to guard him.”

“—And you’re not listening to me!”

“Well, I’m not lying about how I feel!”

“You two, please stop fighting!” Tsumugi interrupted, bursting out between them with her wings spread out to cut off each other’s view of the other.

Both angels froze then, realizing that they had let their magic out with their argument and, more importantly, in front of an archangel. Shame spread in them and they folded their wings once more, avoiding each other’s gaze.

“... Well, that was certainly electrifying.” Yuki commented, earning a scornful look from Mitsuki.

The commentary aside, Tsumugi relaxed her stance and focused on Tamaki who refused to look her way. “Tamaki.”

A flicker of his eyes flashed in her direction but remained unconnected.

“ _Tamaki_.”

Grumbling, he turned to face her though still refused to make eye contact. It was enough to satisfied her though and she proceeded.

“What you say may not be wrong but—” Her expression turning stern when Tamaki’s expression perked up. “That doesn’t mean what you did was right either.”

“That’s right. They have their own reasons not to say anything and to force them to say it when they don’t want to is bad.” Mitsuki added. 

Tamaki watched as Mitsuki placed hand on Sougo’s shoulder, which sagged down a few seconds after the contact. He clicked his tongue and turned away, crossing his arms. “Sorry.”

“I apologize for my behavior as well.”

Tsumugi smiled, relieved, before turning to the archangel that had seen the entire display. “We apologize for the poor display we’ve just shown you.” She bowed at the waist. “Please forgive us.”

“The young ones are forgiven.” He motioned for Tsumugi to straighten up and glanced at the other two angels that were the center of the argument. “What you think or like to say, I would like to hear them. Do not be afraid of speaking them in my presence.”

“However,” He brought his gaze to meet each angel’s, “I cannot speak the same ease will be granted if it were another.”

The warning was clear: Be mindful around the other six unless stated otherwise. Various nods were given at the heeding and Gabriel smiled serenely.

“Then, returning to Tamaki’s question,” He casted his arm over the live imagery, making it vanish, “You were chosen because we believe you would make a more fitting pair with this human.”

“As you saw, he attends a education facility. While Sougo and the human may be compatible by their personality and he has the ability to protect him efficiently, he lacks in a different area that is needed. Meanwhile, Tsumugi will fit perfectly fine, however, her skill sets were determined to be more useful elsewhere.”

Sougo and Tsumugi bowed their head at the evaluation, muttering their thanks, and Gabriel returned it with an acknowledgement of his own. 

“That’s why,” He faced Tamaki once more, “we have determined that you will fit in all the required area.”

“I thank you for your words, your Grace.” Tamaki bowed and, while he still feel a little unsure about it, a small grin was slowly making its way on his face. He felt a hand on his head and looked up, startled, even more so when he realized it was Gabriel’s hand.

“I believe you’ll complete your mission to its utmost. Your instincts are a gift, believe in it.”

His grin widened and he nodded eagerly. “I will!”

* * *

Tamaki, dressed in a varsity jacket, hoodie, black jeans, and high top shoes, walked into a bakery that he had been informed of being his charge’s residency. Delicious aroma wafted in the air and, despite his inability to feel hunger as human did, wanted to scarf down the source.

“Makes you want to eat, doesn’t it.” Yuki remarked as he walked in beside the newly appointed guardian angel.

“What is it?!” 

Yuki simply chuckled just as a loud voice called out, “Oh! Welcome how may I— Yuki! What are you doing here?!”

“Showing my friend around.” Yuki walked over to the counter where the black and white hair human stood behind. “You’re working today?”

“Of course I am! I have to support myself somehow.”

Tamaki followed after, narrowing his eyes at the human. He looked familiar… where did he see him before? And why was he familiar to Yuki? It took a few minutes, their conversation carrying on without him, until he interrupted.

“Ah— You’re him!”

“Eh?” Momo blinked blankly at Tamaki, missing the slight downturn of lips on Yuki’s face. “Do you know me?”

Tamaki nodded as Momo pointed at himself, “Yeah ‘cause Yukirin—”

“I’ve talked about you with him a couple of times.” Yuki injected with a tone of embarrassment, turning his head to look at Tamaki; a small ingenuine smile on his face. “Right, Tamaki-kun?”

Sensing he did something wrong, Tamaki quickly nodded. “He did.”

“You talked about me to your friends?!” Momo gasped, though Tamaki didn’t quite understand why. Yuki had to after all. “I’m so embarrassed… Whatever it is Yuki told you about me, I absolutely did not cheat on him with a rabbit!”

“Huh?”

“Eh?!”

Yuki chuckled softly and chinned his hand, “Now you’ve just embarrassed yourself.”

“Waaah! Don’t look at me!” Momo exclaimed, hiding his face behind his hands.

“But I don’t want to look at your hands?”

“Yuuuki!!”

With wide eyes, Tamaki finally understood what Mitsuki meant by their odd routine. Why was Yuki behaving like that with a human?

“Please ignore them.” A sudden, more calm voice spoke up behind him, causing him to jump. On instinct, he turned arms held up like he was holding a sword— only the human corporeal body greatly limited down his magic to simple things.

He was met with his charge’s face that was now wearing a disgruntled expression directed at him.

_Ah_ , he thought, _I probably look like an idiot_.

“... What are you doing?” Iori finally dared to broach that topic while adjusting the school bag strap resting on his shoulder.

“D-Don’t come up from behind people so suddenly!” Tamaki retorted back, fixing his stance to a more appropriate one. He carded his hand through his hair, face feeling hot as he looked away while grumbling. “You can scary people like that…”

“... Is that so? Then don’t loiter in front of the counter.” Not allowing Tamaki time to make a comeback, he turned to the two onlookers. “Momo-san, we don’t pay you to flirt with our customers. Yuki-san, please stop disrupting Momo-san’s job.”

“Sorry Iori! I’ll get right back to it.”

“Sorry Iori-kun.”

Iori nodded then walked around Tamaki and headed towards the back area behind the counter. His eyes lingered at the doorway he had went through, a complicated expression on his face.

“Well, you heard him. So, what can Momo-chan get you two handsome customers today?” Momo’s voice broke through his thoughts and his gaze returned to Yuki’s charge.

“Oh, Momorin, what was that smell earlier? I want that.”

“Momorin? Ah wait— earlier? When you walked in?”

“That’s right.” Yuki answered, having straightened himself off the counter at one point. “I’ll like a green tea and one of your cream cheese muffins.”

“Alright! One cream cheese muffin, green tea, and strawberry danish coming right up!”

* * *

“Yukirin, what does it mean to be ‘cute’?” Tamaki asked the moment they had settled down at a table in the bakery.

Yuki’s eyebrow rose, taking a sip of his tea, and setting it down before he answered him. “It is a term of endearment or an attraction to something, why?” 

The other angel shrugged, glancing in the direction he last saw Iori went. “I heard my charge say that. But he said it like really _really_ quietly. It was weird.”

For some reason, that earned a soft chuckle from the older angel. “I see great things in store for you, Tamaki-kun.”

Confused by the meaning behind those words, because Yuki doesn’t have foresight— that was only in the archangels’ realm— when a growing familiar voice arrived.

“Here is your muffin and danish!” Momo placed a plate in front of them, holding a strange looking form of bread and sugar. “Is there anything else I can help you two with?”

“No, that’s all. Thank you, Momo.”

“‘Sank Momorin.”

“You’re welcome! Call me if you need anything! I’ll come in a jiffy!” And like that, Momo left to attend to more customers.

“Try your food. I can guaranteed its good.” Yuki suggested before Tamaki could return to their previous topic.

He huffed, understanding when a conversation was done. For now at least. Looking down at his plate, he turned the plate that held the treat. It was round. In the middle there was red on top of a white-like substance. What was it called? Strawberry danish? So the red was probably the fruit. 

_It doesn’t look like a fruit though._ At least, not the whole fruit.

Looking up at his current companion, Yuki merely smiled in returned. Cryptically so. Returning his eyes to the food, he picked it up with his hand and held it at eye-level. It certainly carried the smell he had smelt earlier.

“Go on. It won’t hurt you.”

“I know that.” Tamaki bit back but with no real offense. “It’s just… weird.”

“Get use to it. You’re going to be here quite often.”

Tamaki returned his focus back on the somewhat-has-fruits-that-looks-like-the-fruit treat instead of retorting back. He wasn’t wrong after all. Closing his eyes, he shoved the whole thing into his mouth and chewed.

He heard quiet coughs from across him and opened his eyes. “What? Are you okay?” He said but really it came out muffled with the food in his mouth.

Yuki’s shoulders were shaking and he was covering his mouth. Was he sick? Concerned, Tamaki swallowed some of the chewed treat down, about to speak again, when Yuki finally replied back.

“Ju-Just surprised. I didn’t expect you to eat it _whole_.”

Confused once more, Tamaki merely nodded and continued eating. Was he not suppose to? Hmm, but, he thought after swallowing it all. It was really delicious.

“Hey, Yukirin. Can I get more?”

“Fufu, yes. How many?”

“Uhh… Ten.”

“Ugh… how about three?”

“Ehh, but why not ten?”

“I’m not made of money Tamaki-kun…”

“Money?”

Yuki sighed and lifted a hand, waving down Momo. “I’ll explain that later.”

* * *

Iori was staring at him pretty hard from where he was sitting as he introduced himself to the his classroom. It wasn’t his fault he had to enroll into “school” so he can stay by his charge’s side. It was his charge fault really.

“There’s an empty seat in the back. That’ll be your desk, Yotsuba-san. Izumi-san, can you raise your hand?”

“Yes.” His eyes fallen drawn away from him to address the teacher.

The moment Tamaki sat down though, he completely tapped out of the human’s lecture. He didn’t need this information, not that he was one for scholarly knowledge anyways. Instead, he passed time by staring at the back of his charge’s head and figuring out why he was special.

He knew he was the key— one of the two— and he was nothing like Momo, though he couldn’t figure out how Momo was one too. What did Sou say about the role of the keys again? That they prevent some catastrophe from happening and it was their job to keep them safe ‘cause they were fragile humans. That meant they were easy picking for demons.

_Oh yeah. Then I was like, ‘That’s stupid, giving it to humans. Why not give it to us?’ and Sou got reeeally mad._

A grin appeared on his face recalling the memory before it sobered up. He wondered what that angel was doing with Tsumugi. After that gathering, Sougo had left without saying a word and Tsumugi assured him that she’ll make sure he would be okay while he was gone, which he could only thank her for.

Someone had to keep him from being lonely, even if he denies it every time.

He did looked more like himself when he came to help Tamaki prepare for his new guardianship job though.

“—Yotsuba-san, please stop daydreaming already.” A sharp voice cut through the haze and Tamaki blinked rapidly before looking up— when did he look down?— at Iori.

“What, Iorin?”

“I-Iorin?!” Tamaki smiled slightly at his sputtering, “Please don’t give people cute nicknames— or nicknames so casually!”

“But Iorin is Iorin. And it’s cute. Isn’t that good?”

Iori’s face turned a good shade of red before he coughed and looked to the side. “Whether its good or not is hardly the issue here.”

“Then what is?”

“You—!”

“Ah! Iori! There you are!” A bubbly voice shouted over the noise level that Tamaki was now realizing existed when it wasn’t earlier. No teacher in sight either. A head full of red bobbed towards them, a pale pink following after.

“Riku. He doesn’t eat anywhere else.” A much cooler voice followed after with a hint of fondness in its exasperation.

“Tenn-san, Riku-san” Iori sighed, turning to face them. “What are you doing here?”

“Must you ask that every time, Izumi-san?” The light pink one retorted back as the redhead settled in the desk beside him. “Just accept that Riku will come here and eat lunch with you every day already.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to join us.”

“I can’t leave Riku alone with you.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?!”

“Who are you? Are you Iori’s new friend?” The redhead directed at him, not at all bothered by the arguing happening in front of them as his equally red eyes glittered at him.

Tamaki frowned. He didn’t like that. The intense in which the other was staring at him with was… different from the one his charge had when he was introducing himself.

“Riku. Your manners.” The other one injected gently as he sat down in the desk in front of the redhead.

“Wah! Sorry! My name is Nanase Riku! And this is my twin brother, Nanase Tenn. You can just call us Riku and Tenn to avoid confusion!”

Tamaki took note of Iori trying to hide his face as he introduced himself. “I’m Yotsuba Tamaki. Just Tamaki is good.”

“It’s nice to meet your acquaintance, Yotsuba-san.” Tenn greeted with a smile. He could tell that he was a normal human yet… that smile made him almost angelic. It took him a moment to snap himself out of that and reply with a low, “Oh… likewise.”

“Tamaki, did you bring lunch with you today?”

“Lunch?” He blinked, tilting his head. 

Riku rose a brow and nodded slowly. “Yeah. A bento lunch. One of these?” The redhead lifted a clothed box that was sitting in front of him.

Tamaki looked to the other two to see if that had the same, who lifted or showed their own in response. Hm, that’s troublesome. He returned to facing the redhead.

“Nope. Don’t have any.”

“Eh? Did you forget it at home today?”

“Uhhh, I guess so.”

“Oh, that’s okay. I do that too sometimes!”

“That’s not exactly something to be proud of Riku-san.” Iori remarked at the confidence he spoke that statement with.

“You’re lucky I bring it with me when I see them left behind.” Tenn sighed, though his eyes held a softness when it was on his brother.

Riku pouted, sticking his tongue at them, before abruptly standing up and causing the chair to scrape loudly against the tiled floor.

“Let’s go to the vending machine Tamaki. Come on, I’ll show you. Tenn-nii and Iori can stay here!”

The angel shrugged and stood up. “Okay, let’s go. See ya’, Tenten, Iorin.”

“Yotsuba-san! What did I just—”

“Tenten?—”

Tamaki rolled his eyes at his human’s prickliness over the nicknames. _I was right. He’s like Sou._

He followed after the redhead, who hummed and nearly seem to skip in delight. Many other students greeted him as they walked by, some also looking in his direction but not for long.

“Soo, Tamaki,” Riku started once the crowd started thinning out. “What brought you to our school?”

“It was closest to where I’m living?” Tamaki recited the trained line though with a question because the redhead’s inquiry was… strange.

_I need to leave._

“Hmm, really?” The other stopped in front of some huge box-shaped machines and turned to face him. A knowing twinkle in his eyes made him feel super uncomfortable.

“Yeah. Really.” Tamaki slipped his hand into his pocket, the other reaching behind his head. “Why do you ask?”

Riku smiled and turned towards the machine, slipping coins in and pushing buttons.

“Well, I wouldn’t call it like a superpower or anything but—” A dull thud echoed from the below the machine. Tamaki watched as the redhead bent down and pulled out a bottle of something out from it. He faced him again, holding it out to him. “You’re glowing.”

“Huh?”

Riku giggled, pulling the bottle back to him and twisting the cap open. “You have a light around you is what I mean. That means you’re an angel, right?”

Panic started to seep in then. _Trust your instinct._ Was what he was told and Tamaki immediately turned around, ready to take off— to where he’s not sure, Yuki maybe?!

“Wait!” Riku exclaimed hurriedly, grabbing hold of the back of Tamaki’s uniform. 

He cursed, focusing what little magic he had to the grabbed place and—

“Please wait! I’m not a demon or anything bad!”

Tamaki pulled apart his magic and relaxed a bit. He took a step back, turning towards Riku again but still ready to run at the moment’s notice.

“How can I trust you?”

Riku smiled in relief and let go of him. Tamaki noted he’s panting a little quicker. “Um— Well, Yuki-san knows about me?”

“Hah?”

“Yeah! It was a few weeks— or months ago? I noticed he was hanging around Momo-san a lot and when I really focused, I noticed he had the same light I would see sometimes. My lungs are weak so, one time, I end up with a terrible attack and he helped me.”

Tamaki’s brow furrowed as he let all that new information sink in. Riku, meanwhile, fiddled with the bottle, the spunky little confidence he had earlier not longer there.

“Since then, my attacks have been less and I realized I could see the light more clear than before.”

“Oh.” Was all that came out of Tamaki’s mouth but in his head, he was pretty mad at Yuki for leaving this out. No one was aware and wasn’t it against the rules to heal humans on a whim?!

“Yeah, so.” Riku took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, and smiling brightly as he handed the bottle once more to Tamaki. “It’s nice to meet you, Tamaki-san.”

Tamaki blinked; a grin formed on his face as he took the bottle. “Same. And just Tamaki is fine.”

* * *

Riku end up being Tamaki’s number one best friend who was helping him navigate the human world quickly after that. It felt nice to have someone that knew what was going on— at least the fact that he was an angel and that he was guarding Iori for special reasons he couldn’t tell— and someone who knew his charge well.

Their bond wasn’t the only thing that grew; he got closer to Tenn as a result too and the older twin seemed to also know about Riku’s light-seeing eye thing. He never asked if Tamaki was an angel or something though. He just accepted it. Tamaki liked that. Less work to do.

On the other hand, his bond with his charge seemed to go nowhere far. They did become more like friends but the other kept closing him out for some reason.

“That’s not surprising.” Tenn quipped one day when Tamaki complained about it out loud during one of their study session at Iori’s bakery.

“What do you mean Tenten? Did something happen to Iorin?” He lifted his head from the table, interest piqued.

“Iori used to have someone close to him like a brother.” Riku continued, still focusing on his homework in front of him. “That person moved away when they were kids and he passed away a year or two after that.”

“He cried like any kid would and he seemed perfectly fine afterwards,” Tenn spoke up, reaching over and taking a doughnut from the snack pile in the center. “But he kept a cool and aloof air around him after that. He pushed all his friends again, or spoke too harshly that they eventually left.”

“Yup. Tenn-nii and I only knew him for about four years now and we only know about this because of his parents.”

“Naturally, they’re his parents.”

“Can you two stop switching? I feel my head coming off when I have to keep switching.” Tamaki whined, laying his head flat on top of his homework again.

“Sorry.” The two of them echoed, though sounding only a bit apologetic.

Tamaki sighed, reaching up to grab a doughnut from the pile, and munching it. He doesn’t know why any of this mattered. He just had to protect Iori, nothing more. Yet, as he caught Yuki and Momo once more chatting together, an indescribable feeling circulated inside his chest.

“I want to be friends with Iorin.” He muttered around his doughnut without much thought.

“We’ll cheer for you Tamaki!”

“Good luck.”

* * *

Night was the time when Tamaki could abandon his human form. Every time, it felt so good to have his wings back and feeling his usual well of magic coursing through him. He felt more alive in those moment, unlike the weak and nearly non-existing magic when he was human.

But, as much as he would like to soar through the skies and do nothing but goof around, he had a mission to do. That meant he couldn’t go too far from Iori at all. Even if all he did was sleep in that bed of his.

“Man, I’m bored.” Tamaki sighed out from his laid floating position next to Iori’s bed. “Every night is the same thing. How does Yuki even manage this for so long?”

Rolling in the air, he let out another series of groans before laying splayed out and staring at the dull ceiling that was a part of Iori’s room. In the distant, in the hall down from his charge’s room, he heard slow dripping noises. In the street outside, he can hear the occasional creature digging through the trash before skittering away.

“Why do humans need to sleep? Imagine all the fun they can be doing instead.” He grumbled. 

Flipping over and sinking down to where he was mere inches away from Iori, Tamaki stared at the face of the human. He was a lot more nice-looking like this when he wasn’t being angry at him all the time.

“Be less angry more Iorin. You look better like this.” Tamaki found himself uttering. He drew back a bit, surprised at his admission. Glancing back at Iori’s sleeping face, he reached out and brushed his hair back behind his ear.

He froze when Iori suddenly moved, relaxing when he stilled again. A small gentle smile slid on his face and, for some reason, the brief thought that this may not be bad after all crossed his mind.

Tamaki didn’t get a chance to reevaluate that thought; a sudden presence appeared near him and he immediately was reminded of his duty.

The end of his sword stopped centimeters from the intruder’s face and he would’ve drove it in, if it had been a demon.

“Easy boy. It’s just me.” Torao said, hands held up on either side.

Tamaki released the breath he held and pulled back his sword from him. His sword disappearing into tiny bits of light before vanishing completely like it was never there. “Tora, what are you doing here? Did something happen?”

“Well…” Torao glanced towards Iori and Tamaki moved instinctively then to block his sight of him. He didn’t know why, he just… didn’t want others to look at him.

“Well what?” He repeated, a tad bit harshly than he mean to.

The other angel’s eyebrows arched upwards, an amused smile slowly forming on his face. Tamaki narrowed his eyes, silently challenging the other to say something. Torao only chuckled and raised his hands again, backing away a few.

“I’m just here to give you a report.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be watching your charge?!”

“Haruka will be fine. Sougo is watching him for me so I can do this.”

That didn’t ease him at all. In fact, the implications only riled him up more.

“Why won’t he tell me _himself_?! I thought he wasn’t _mad_ anymore!”

“Whoa, whoa, calm down.” Torao injected, moving forward but not touching the agitated angel. “Easy. It wouldn’t do good if you hit Iori with your powers, right?”

Tamaki glared at him for a few more seconds before exhaling deeply, his power receding with it. “... I don’t like it when he’s upset.”

“I know kid.” Torao chuckled before sighing, running a hand through his hair. “I actually forced him to watch Haruka. He was delivering the message to me, but I noticed how tired he was and…” He shrugged, crossing his arms.

“Oh… sorry then.” Tamaki looked away, embarrassed at his outburst now.

“It’s fine. Anyways, the update: the demons are getting closer. It's predicted a good, one or two week left before they come sniffing out here.”

Tamaki grimaced, glancing back at the peacefully sleeping Iori. He hoped things blow over soon. Maybe he can keep coming down here without a mission to worry about. “Got it.”

“Tsumugi has been in the front-line providing support since two days ago, so no fast healing if you’re injured. Only use your magic for emergencies from now on. It’s a precaution in case scouts start coming earlier.”

Tamaki nodded again. He already knew Sougo was doing everything he can, so he was stressed between. He was probably taking on more than he should because he’s comparing himself to their job.

“Well, I have to get back now. Good luck to you kid.”

“Yeah.” Tamaki responded offhandedly before shouting, “Wait, Tora.”

“What? I don’t have all night.”

“Thanks for looking after Sou. And the report, I guess.”

Torao said nothing, and Tamaki, worried he had left in the middle of that gratitude, looked up quickly, only to find the other looking out the window, into the distance.

“... If it’s for him…”

“Huh?”

“See ya’.” 

And Torao left without explaining himself. Tamaki could only huff in annoyance, floating back above Iori again. “Stupid Tora.” Gazing back down at his charge, legs folded beneath him this time, Tamaki wondered what that sad look in his eyes was about.

* * *

“ _Shit_!” Tamaki cursed as felt the claws of the demon hound dug into his torso. “Shit, why are you here of all places!?”

Exerting a bit of his magic to blow the hound back, Tamaki swiftly got to his feet and ran down the alleyway he had seen Iori gone down. They had been walking back from the arcades. They were laughing and having fun and they were going to eat sweets together but a friendly looking guy bumped into them and it all went down hill.

“Shit!!” Tamaki shouted, feeling the frustration bubbled inside of his core. It was burning and he has to calm down but he can't, not when Iori was missing!

Was that guy a demon?! He had such friendly golden eyes and spoke so kindly to them! He couldn't believe it. It was still hard to believe but his guts told him so. How else did those hounds find them so quickly after being nearly two blocks away from the spot they met.

Nothing was ever a coincidence.

“Iorin!! Iorin where are you!!” Tamako started yelling, the winding alleyways pushing his desperation to its limits. “Answer me!! Please!”

The human body, sadly, couldn't continue without rest and Tamaki had to slow down to catch his breath. He needs a new plan— no, he needs to not be human right now.

_Only use magic for emergencies._

Torao's words echoed back at him and Tamaki bit his lips. This would be considered an emergency right??

Just as he's about to do so, his eyes landed on something on the ground. Not being able to shake of the familiarity with it, he snatched it up from the ground.

“Usamimi…”

Iori loved these, despite all his abilities to hide it from him. This one in particular had been on him since he's known the human. A idea popped into his head then. There was no formal link but it may work. Although a part of him felt it may be a waste of time, he couldn't help but want to try it anyways. 

Closing his hands around it, he closed his eyes, took a deep stabilizing breath, and focused. It took a minute or two— Tamaki wasn't sure— but he must've threw everything into it because he saw a dark blue line faintly through the dark space that led from his position to—

Tamaki's eyes snapped open, the corner of his lip quirked up, as he slid the keychain into his pocket. “Found you.”

There was a burst of magic that followed, rippling through the air, and alerting every supernatural being where he was. The angel took no time to revel in the usual rush of returning to his original form. Scouring over the city layout from above, he pinpointed where the other end of the line was and beeline towards it.

He didn’t stop to observe the situation; immediately slamming into one of the demon hounds that lunged at Iori. The black beast disintegrated beneath his hand where he slammed it into the ground. Not waiting to confirm its complete disappearance, Tamaki slowly stood.

Exhaling calmly, he glanced at the beasts that surrounded them. He could wipe them out right now, but he had to confirm first if Iori was unhurt. Leaving his back to them, he turned to Iori who was on the ground, shaking, and staring at him with eyes as wide as those plates from the bakery.

“Y-Yotsuba-san?”

Tamaki smiled lopsidedly, walking towards him. “Yeah. It’s me, Iorin.” He kneel down in front of him, amused by the stiff shake of head from him. “Was it scary?”

“Of course! This isn’t exactly normal you know! You have _wings_ for God’s sake!”

Tamaki laughed softly at the expected response and dug in his pocket. “Here. You dropped this.”

Iori stared at the dark blue rabbit mascot keychain that hung in the space between them before meeting his gaze again, incredulous. ”Is this really the time to be worried about that?!”

Rolling his eyes, Tamaki grabbed one of his hands. “It’s your lucky charm.” He pressed the soft material into his hand and folded his fingers over it. “It led me to you.” Lifting his eyes to met those dark eyes he has grown fond of, Tamaki leaned forward and whispered into his ear. “ _ **Sleep for a bit, okay?**_ ”

Iori’s head dropped immediately at the magic embedded command. He could imagine the scolding he’ll get from him when he wakes up. For now though, he laid him down on the ground and checked his physical condition before placing a barrier on him.

“Alright.” Tamaki bounced back onto his feet, turning on his heels back to the annoyances lingering around. “Time to put the dogs back in their cages.”

* * *

When Iori woke up, Tamaki was trying to dress the various wounds on his body.

“... What are you doing on my bed?”

Tamaki hissed as he dabbed the cut on his arm. “‘Cause I gotta do this or it’ll go bad.” He had tired himself from the fight to drop by Mitsuki, who would undoubtedly be upset he fought two demons alone, and Iori’s parents had insisted they head to the hospital when he returned back in the state he was in. 

They were getting up in arms about involving policemen that, exhausted as he was, he used his magic to wipe their concern and changed their memories of the day. So, he was here, trying to patch himself up but it was a lot harder to do when he had only watched healers do what they specialized in.

“I can see that but _why_ are you doing it in my room _naked_?!”

Offended, Tamaki lifted a leg and pointed at his pants. “I have clothes on!”

“Yes, pants, but your shirt—”

“I told you, I got hurt!” Tamaki twisted his body to display the claw marks on the left side of his torso. “Stupid dog got me where I couldn't see. It's a good thing I put a barrier on ya’ cause those bastards would've got.. you… too.”

Tamaki trailed off as Iori's fingers grazed the wound. A small shock ran through his body at the sudden disturbance but he remained still, observing.

“... Does it still hurt?”

His voice was unusually small and vulnerable and his chest squeezed painfully at it. He wanted to return him to his usual state of exasperation and not honest self.

“A little.” Tamaki placed a hand over the one on the wound. “But I'm used to these.”

His hand ripped away at that, astonishing the angel. “That's not the point! You got _hurt_ protecting _me_!”

Tamaki's brows knitted, not understanding what the problem with that is. “That's my job though?”

Iori didn't answer. He actually looked angry for once. Not the yelling kind he does when Tamaki would disrupt him in the middle of a task. It was the kind that he remembers Kaoru does sometimes. Brows arched all the way down, hands balled up tightly, and eyes burning intensively like when his body does when he overdoes it on the magic.

But when it was Kaoru, he simply flew out of range of their outburst and watched in fear as they obliterated the cause of their anger. He couldn’t do that now, not if he wanted to get in trouble or have possible lurking demons attack Iori again.

Tamaki sighed, rearranging himself to sit facing his charge properly and comfortably. How did Mitsuki calm him down when he wanted to fight others that made snide comments at him?

“Don’t be angry.” The tilt in Iori’s head made it clear that was not how he should’ve started. “I’m your guardian angel. _I’m_ suppose to protect you and that means I’ll get hurt.”

“That’s pretty obvious.” Iori gritted out. “But couldn’t you have done that without showing yourself to me?”

Tamaki frowned in thought. If that wasn’t what was bothering Iori, then why was he mad about him getting hurt for him? Did he not like him after all? “Demons can still sniff us out. Being like this,” Tamaki gestured to himself, “makes it harder for them.”

“And yourself as well, I presumed.” Iori concluded after a few seconds. Tamaki blinked before nodding in confirmation. The human sighed and grabbed the cloth from him. He let him clean at the marks. At least he didn’t seem as angry as before, he thought.

Tamaki watched him work silently as he dressed and cleaned the other wounds he hasn’t gotten to. Sometimes, he would comment on how poorly he did the others he had and the angel would apologize, though distracted.

He didn’t get a lot of chances to observe Iori this close. His lashes were thin and short and there was a nice scent from him beyond sharp smell of the cleaning thing for his wound. The only downside was that he couldn’t see his eyes that well and those were arguably his favorite part of him.

Without thinking, Tamaki grabbed his face and turned to up so he could look at them, ignoring the indignant protest and “Yotsuba-san!” it elicited. Dark blue eyes reflected back himself in them. His pupil were wide though were constricting somewhat at the new lighting. They reminded him of the statue angels with gems for eyes back at Paradise.

“Yeah. I like Iori’s eyes the best.” He concluded, releasing Iori’s face from his grasp. He blinked in surprise at the sputtering and red that appeared on his face then. Worried, he leaned back into his space. “Is something wrong Iorin?”

Iori puffed, shoving a hand to his face and pushing him back. “Your sudden flattery isn’t going to make me any less angry at you, Yotsuba-san.”

He grunted and grabbed his wrist to pull his hand away from his face. “But it’s true and stop calling me Yotsuba. It’s weird.”

The red on Iori’s face darken but he said nothing else on it, ducking his head back down and pressing down a bandage on his arm instead. Tamaki winced. What did he do wrong now?

“Is that not your name?” Iori asked as he started cleaning up. “I’m done by the way.”

“It’s not. Just Tamaki.” He moved his arms and admired the neat work Iori did. “We don’t have two names like humans. Just a name.”

“That’s rather sad.”

“It’s not really though?” He reached for the shirt he had taken off from the foot of the bed.

“Then,” The medical box clicked shut and Iori set it down on the floor beside his bed, “Why ‘Yotsuba’?”

“Why? Uhh… Yukirin thought it was a nice fit?”

Iori paused mid-way through of straightening out before sighing again for the umpteenth time that evening. “Of course he is.” He mumbled, his voice returning to its normal level as he continued, “Are the twins—?!”

Tamaki had wrapped his arms around him and forced him back, head landing back on the pillow he had laid on before waking up. “They’re not. Stop talking. I feel weak.”

“Weak?! Isn’t that bad?” Iori sat up as Tamaki flopped himself off him to beside. “Were you poisoned?!”

Tamaki let out a whine and threw an arm over Iori again, forcing him down and trapping him in his arms. “‘S not that. Just wanna lay here.” It was starting to be comfortable and warm. He wondered why he hadn’t laid down in a bed earlier.

Disgruntled at sudden movements disturbing the strange lull pulling on his senses, Tamaki tightened his grip on Iori. “Iorin, stop.”

“What do you mean stop?! There’s no time to rest if you’re still injured! We have to—”

Iori stopped suddenly and Tamaki frowned. Opening his eyes— when did he closed them actually— he was met with the sight of an shy, embarrassed and red Iori. 

_Cute._

“Iorin?”

“... A-Are you perhaps, sleepy?” Iori mumbled out, his eyes avoiding him.

“Sleepy?” Tamaki closed his eyes again. “Probably. Don’t get tired lots.”

His head tilted toward a light touch on his face and hummed. A sad feeling appeared when it drew away and he shuffled himself blindly before burying his face in the soft bed of hair that he could tell was Iori’s. 

He heard a soft exhale; a gentle tone of “Good night Tamaki-san” was spoken against his chest and he drifted to sleep.

* * *

“How is your mission going,Tamaki?”

“‘S okay.”

“Just okay?” Mitsuki repeated with a teasing lint. “I don’t know, something tells me things been interesting with you.”

Tamaki’s cheeks turned pink and shoved a strudel in his mouth. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Everyone knows you went all crazy back a few days ago!” Mitsuki leaned in, looking around briefly, before continuing in a lower voice. “Even wrestled around with one of the major demon.”

The memory of going foot to foot with the maroon hair demon flashed through his mind and he clicked his tongue the moment his mouth was free of food.

“He was annoying. One of his friends saved him before I could finish him.” Tamaki grumbled. He didn’t like that the two that tried to hurt Iori escaped. “I’ll get them next time they appear in front of me again.”

“Hopefully not anytime soon.” Mitsuki mused, “It wouldn’t be good if a fight broke out now.”

Tamaki rested his head in his hand. “Yeah. It sucks to not be healed.”

“Is that really all there is you have to complain about?” Mitsuki deadpanned as he took a sip of his tea. “Well, as long as you’re alive I guess you can complain as much as you want. You worked hard after all.”

“Mikki…” Watering blue eyes gazed up at the shorter and he would’ve launched himself across the table to hug him if that wouldn’t have caused a disturbance at Iori’s family’s shop.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m the best. I know.” Mitsuki dropped some more pastries on his plate and his face lit up even more. “Here, have some more of these cream puffs.” 

“‘Sank Mikki!” Tamaki said before stuffing them down. The other angel chuckled and shook his head.

“Man, I’m amazed by how much you eat despite not needing it.”

“It’s cause it’s good.”

“Oi, don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Swallowing, Tamaki remembered about a question that had bothered him back when he first started his guardian duties. “Mikki, why are Momorin and Iorin important?”

The orange hair angel stared at him in disbelief. “Are you really asking this after a month?”

“Well, yeah. ‘Cause I didn’t care then.”

That earned a curious look from him, who leaned in with interest. “Oh? What caused that?”

Tamaki shrugged, avoiding his eyes. “The attack?”

“The attack huh.”

“Yeah.” Tamaki answered with a frown, frustration growing apparent on his face. “Are you going to tell me or not?!”

“Okay, okay, I understand so calm down okay?” Mitsuki motioned with hands rose.

Tamaki huffed but settled down in his seat and waited for Mitsuki to continue. Scooting his seat closer to the light hair angel, Mitsuki began in a lower voice.

“You know how there’s two keys right?” Tamaki nodded. “And if those keys fall to the other side, it’ll be bad for us, right?” He nodded again. “Those keys are apparently their way into Paradise. If they have them both, they can enter freely at their own volition.”

“Ohh.” Tamaki drew away at that revelation. He’s also remembering being told so by Sougo before and why he made that statement. He still didn’t understand why the humans end up being these important things, but he wasn’t going to question it again.

“Yup.” Mitsuki slapped his back. “So keep doing the good work, okay? You’re keeping our home safe.”

Tamaki nodded as Mitsuki stood up. “Yamato-san is leaving, so I’ll catch you later Tamaki-kun.”

“See ya’.” Tamaki waved, watching him leave with a not-so-friendly face looking guy.

* * *

Tamaki stared wide-eyed at the bright lights around them, turning around in his spot to take it all in. “It’s so pretty Iorin!”

“Yeah.” Iori watched him take in the amusement park’s night appearance. “It is, isn’t it.”

It was the third day into their winter break together when Iori had told him they were going somewhere the next day. That was during the time Iori forced him to stay in his room so he’ll stop loitering around the bakery. He didn’t complain though, it made going into concealment and invisibility mode easier at night and dealing with the increasing threats that lingered around his charge.

“Thanks for taking me here!” Tamaki returned to facing him, a wide grin on his face. “I didn’t know humans had these kinds of things!”

Iori rolled his eyes and smiled exasperatedly. “You were the one that asked me to take you to one when you found out they existed from Riku-san.”

“Still! I didn’t think you’ll actually take me.” Tamaki fell back into step beside him as they walked by stalls. “You were complaining about it and saying you could use that time to help with the bakery instead.”

“Well, you’re not wrong.” Iori muttered, lifting his scarf further up his face. “But you looked excited and since I haven’t repaid you back for protecting me, I thought this would be the best chance to surprise you.”

“It’s the best surprise!”

“Then I’m glad.” Goes mostly unheard when Tamaki spotted an interesting stall. He grabbed at Iori’s elbow and pointed at a shooting booth.

“Look Iorin! It’s Usamimi!”

“Y-yeah. It is. What about it?” Iori stammered, glancing away from the large Christmas version of the Usamimi mascot.

“I want it. Let’s go!” He grabbed his hand and started pulling him along before he could protest further.

Arriving at the booth, Tamaki looking at the contraptions set up then turned to Iori with a serious expression. “How do you play?”

Iori cleared his throat, turning away, and handed the needed payment to the vendor. “Take the gun and aim for those targets. If you knock down the required amounts, you’ll get a prize.”

“Oh, that’s easy then!” Tamaki quickly took the plastic weapon up and positioned it like it was the actual weapon. Taking aim, he quickly shot out his rounds but they didn’t make their mark. Not completely anyways.

His brows furrowed at that and turned to Iori, who looked impressed. “Why aren’t they landing? I’m shooting at them correctly.”

Iori blinked a few times before letting out a small “ah” and taking the gun from Tamaki. “There’s a trick to it that I forgot to mention.”

Tamaki frowned, not liking that, but watch as Iori took aim and shot, hitting it squarely. He continued to repeat that same thing to several more targets before he used it all up. He clapped at the end as Iori set the plastic down and turned to him. He could see his ears were flushing red.

“And that’s how you do it.” 

“You were so cool, Iorin! I didn’t know you could do that.” Tamaki launched into praising him which only made his face turn a brighter red with his ears. 

“I-It’s nothing once you know it.” Iori waved it off shyly, the back of his hand covering his mouth. He was really cute. It made Tamaki’s chest flutter with all kinds of emotions he wasn’t used to.

“Hey, did we get the Usamimi?” He asked in ordered to redirect his attention from them.

“Ah, let me ask.”

One more round later and a cotton candy in Tamaki’s hand, they were walking again with the said mascot. Tamaki took another chunk out of the fluffy treat and let out a satisfied sound.

“Iorin is so cool. He’s the best!”

“Please stop that Tamaki-san...” Iori’s plead falling upon deaf ears as Tamaki continued munching away at the cotton candy.

“Oh, Iorin. Is there anything you want to do?” Tamaki turned his head to his companion, “We did everything I wanted so far so.”

Iori smiled at the consideration but shook his head. “Nothing in particular. I had fun doing what you wanted anyways.”

“Hm. If you say so.” Tamaki shrugged just as someone knocked into his shoulder. Stumbling into Iori, Tamaki apologized quietly to him before whipping around to give the offender a warning. “Hey, watch it!”

“OH! My apologizes Mister!” The strange accented words came out from the blond who looked way too beautiful. “My friend had pushed me too hard at a joke.”

“Yes. My apologizes as well to you two.” Another, more pale, blond appeared beside him and gave a brief bow.  
she  
Tamaki frowned. Something felt off about them, especially that smile the second one wore. “‘S okay I guess. Just be more careful.”

The first blond flashed a smile and bow again. “Of course. May you two continue to have a wonderful date this evening.”

“Have this, as a token of our sincere apology.” The second one added, holding out a keychain of a rabbit to Iori.

Iori blinked at it, glancing at the blond hesitated. “No, you don’t have too…”

“I insist.”

“No, really, I—”

Tamaki stepped between them, shoving the large Usamimi into Iori’s hands, and taking the keychain. “Thanks Mister. You can go now.”

“Yes, of course. Shall we, Nagi?”

“YES. I want to get this certain merchandise before we leave.”

“Very well. We’ll see you again, hopefully.” The easy smile on his face unsettled the angel as he watched the two of them bow once more and walk away, disappearing into the crowds.

What was this bad feeling he was having?

“Tamaki-san?” He jumped at his name, turning around to face Iori who looked at him with concern. “Is everything okay?”

“Hm? Yeah. I just thought of one thing I want to try.”

“What is it? We only have a few minutes left before we need to catch the train home.”

Tamaki grinned, pocketing the rabbit keychain, and placing his hands on Iori’s shoulder. Turning him around, he pointed to the giant wheel that could be seen from any point in the park.

“That thing!”

* * *

“Waahh! We’re so high up Iorin! Look, look!” Tamaki shouted, nearly plastered up against the window of the cart.

“Don’t you see this when you’re flying?” Iori asked, from beside him, the Usamimi neatly seated across from them. “Why are you amazed by this?”

“That’s cause it’s different from flying.” Tamaki pulled away looking at Iori. “And I have to watch you at night so I can’t look at things like this.”

“Ah. Right.” Iori had forgotten that Tamaki did that.

Settling back in beside Iori, Tamaki tilted his head. Something had shifted in his mood. Leaning down and in front of him, trying to catch his eyes, he asked, “What’s wrong?”

Iori immediately jerked back and his face flushed red, eyes avoiding Tamaki’s. “Nothing’s wrong!”

“You’re lying.” He pouted pulling away. “Ahh, and here I thought I could cheer Iorin up.”

“Cheer me up?”

“Well, yeah. I worried you earlier didn’t I?”

“I… I suppose you did.” The event of the strange run in crossing his mind. “But you didn’t have to cheer me up.”

Tamaki hummed then shook his head. “Nope. I had to. ‘Cause it’s a date right?” 

“Da-D-Date?!”

“Yeah,” Tamaki smiled softly, leaning back into Iori’s space and resting his head against his forehead. From the proximity, he heard his breath hitching and him gulping. It only made his smile wider. “A date.”

It took a whole five second for Iori to start sputtering and Tamaki laughed, pulling away from him.

“What’s so funny?!”

“Nothing. You were just cute.”

“Cute— Please don’t joke around like that Tamaki-san!”

“But I’m not joking?” Tamaki replied with a bit of confusion in his voice. “I always thought you were cute. Especially when you get embarrassed.”

“Embar— Tamaki-san enough!” Iori huffed, turning away from him and looking out the window. “Besides, do you even know what it means to be on a date?”

“Sure I do!” Tamaki defended himself as he continued to stare at the back of Iori’s head. “It’s what humans do when they’re with the people they like right?”

“... You’re not wrong.” Iori responded, glancing back at him briefly.

“And I like Iorin, so it’s a date.” He continued, stating it like it was a known fact.

“Tamaki-san!” Iori whipped around, hissing, “You can’t just say it like that! And how are you sure you like me when you could hardly tell when you were tired?!”

Tamaki crossed his arms, offended that Iori was doubting him. Even if it was valid, it’s still not fair he wasn’t believing him in this. He could learn! With help. “Yukirin told me.”

Iori remained skeptical, even as the cart came to a stop at the top. “Yuki-san? The one that likes to mess with you?”

“He doesn’t lie to me!”

“I’m not saying he does. I just doubt he explained it properly.”

“Fine.” Tamaki huffed and lunged forward, capturing Iori’s head between his hands. “Then how about this!”

And Tamaki closed the rest of the space between them, connecting their lips in a rough manner. He heard a muffled squeak of surprised before hands shoved him away.

“Wha-What do you think you’re doing?!” Iori exclaimed, a hand on his mouth while the other remained on his shoulder.

“Kissing you?” Tamaki tilted his head, wondering why that was a question he had to ask. “Did you not like it?”

“That’s not the point! You can’t just— Why did you—” Iori inhaled sharply, turning away from him.

Tamaki frowned, worried he upsetted Iori with that stunt. Maybe he shouldn’t had listen to Yuki after all? Scratching the back of his head, he looked to the other side of the cart awkwardly as it starts to descend.

“Sorry if you didn’t like it. I won’t do it again.”

The rest of the ride was in silence and Tamaki could hardly found the heart to enjoy the sight anymore. They took the mascot and started heading to the train station after that. Iori refusing to look him in the eye or face him the entire time really. Still, he kept close since it was his duty to keep him safe.

It was only on the street to the bakery that Iori spoke up again.

“I… I don’t dislike it— and I don’t dislike you either, Tamaki-san.” Iori chuckled at the surprise look on his face. “I figured you’ll think that.”

“Mm, okay.” Tamaki said, for lack of better words, and they continued the rest of the way back in silence. Once they were standing outside the closed bakery, they avoided looking each other before the angel exhaled softly.

“Well, Ima go do the usual thing.”

Iori nodded before speaking up, “—Um, Tamaki-san?” He caught his arm before he could go find a less public place to change. “Thank you… for today.”

Tamaki chuckled and yanked him into a one arm embrace. “I should be saying that, idiot. It was fun.”

Placing a chaste kiss on top of his head, Tamaki pulled away and shoved the Usamimi into his arms. “That’s for you by the way. See ya’!” And he took off before Iori could say anything.

* * *

“Kao, break this.”

Kaoru rose an eyebrow at the rabbit keychain that laid on Tamaki’s palm. “Sure but where did you get that?”

“Some person I ran into at the amusement park today.” He replied, allowing them to pick up the item by its chain. “Tried to give it to Iorin too.”

Their eyes narrowed at that before tsking. “How unlucky for you and Yuki. You two are getting the most run ins with those demons.”

“Yeah.” Tamaki frowned as he recalled Yuki’s report of his run in with an apparently charming blue hair demon and black hair one. He also encountered the hounds and other two demons Tamaki had run into too. Then there was the one from Mitsuki about a silver hair one. “I don’t like this.”

Kaoru sighed in agreement. “Tell me about it. These frequent encounters could only mean one thing.” Their pink eyes flickered towards him meaningfully before drawing out a spell circle.

Tamaki only grimace further, take a glance out the window of Kaoru’s charge’s room. “Tomorrow huh…”

“Yes, but they must already be here, if this magic infused rabbit has anything to say about that.” Kaoru hummed, dropping the keychain to the center of the circle. They uttered a few lines of incarnation before clapping their hands together. “There. All done.”

Tamaki turned around in time to see the remaining smoke residue rise from the circle. “Ohh, thanks Kao. You’re the best.”

“Of course I am. Now, you should hurry back to your little human. Who’s watching him?”

“Sou is. I called for him before I came here.”

“Oh my. Than all the more you should hurry back. Sougo has been running himself down to the wire since we’ve received news they’ll be here soon.”

“Yeah. See ya’ Kao. May Father’s light guide the way.”

“May he guide yours as well, Tamaki.”

Taking in the sight of Kaoru one last time, he glanced at the little girl that laid in bed before flying off. For some reason, there was a heavy feeling he couldn’t shake one. A feeling that said it’ll be the last time he see them.

* * *

The night ended without much difference from the previous nights. There were various of shadowy creatures that lurked around as usual. And as usual, he and others made quick work of them until morning arrived.

When it did, Tamaki swooped out of there and dropped down to the side alley next to their residency and returned to his human state. Stretching his arms above him, he walked around the perimeter one last time before waiting at the front of the bakery. Iori appeared out not a second later and he mumbled out a morning greeting at him.

“You know, you could just stay in my room.” Iori commented as he made coffee.

Tamaki shrugged, leaning against the kitchen island. “Seemed rude if I was there when you wake up.”

He doesn’t mention how, since that night he woken up with Iori in his arms, he couldn’t be in that intimate of a situation since. Well, he supposed that had changed over time.

“‘Sides, never know when your parents could walk in.”

“They won’t.”

“‘Kay then how would you explain me coming out from your room?”

Iori was silent at that before he sighed. “I shouldn’t talk to you before my morning coffee.”

Tamaki snorted, proud of winning out on a argument with Iori. “What are you, an adult?”

“No, but when I have to deal with angels and demons everyday, I think I’m allowed to have as much coffee as I want in the morning.”

With no comeback to that, Tamaki huffed and headed out towards the fridge. He dug around in it, ignoring the “what are you doing” from Iori and letting out a small noise of victory when he found his target.

“Ousama Pudding! Your parents are the best, Iorin!” Tamaki shut the fridge, immediately looking for a spoon to eat the sweet with.

“Gee, I’m glad you like them Tamaki-san.” Iori muttered under his breath, but didn’t deny himself the cute scene of watching the angel successfully acquiring the utensil and began eating his treat.

“That’s the good stuff.” Tamaki sighed heavenly as he basically inhaled it all. “Nothing beats this.”

Upon finishing and properly disposing it— because Iori would kick him out if he didn’t— Tamaki turned around to the human. “So, what are we doing today!”

When he got no response back, Tamaki tilted his head and walked over to him. “Hey, Iorin? You there?” He waved his hand in front of him.

“Hm? What?” Iori rapidly blinked and looked up at him. “What is it? Why are you so close?” He accused, backing away from him a bit.

Tamaki ignored that in favor of questioning his distracted behavior, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. What gave you the idea something is wrong?”

“You’re being weird and backing away from me.”

“No I’m not.”

Tamaki’s eyebrows rose at that and he took a step forward. Iori immediately took a step back. “See?”

“...” Iori’s lips pursed at being wrong and folded his arms over his chest. “You can’t really blame me after— after last night.”

It took a moment for Tamaki to figure out what he meant, but he rolled his eyes when he did. “I told you I won’t do it again if you don’t want me to.”

“It’s not that!” Iori denied, his face turning a complete shard of red.

“Then what?” Tamaki asked, tilting his head in confusion.

The coffeemaker finished its brewing, allowing Iori a few moments to not answer right away. When he’s done pouring out a certain amount into a patterned mug with the added sweetener, Iori faced him again with it set aside next to him on the counter.

“Like I said, I don’t mind it if we… did that again and having you near me just… reminds me of it. That’s all.”

Sensing that that was, in fact, not all of it, Tamaki swiftly closed in on him. He boxed him into the corner, hands on either side of the kitchen counters, but allowed Iori some space.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Iori demanded as he tried to keep as far as a distance from him as possible, pressing up against the corner.

Lighter blue eyes searched darker ones for a long moment as he fidgeted under his gaze. However, even Iori could run out of patience and he snapped at him not too long after.

“Enough, let me go Tamaki-san. I don’t know what you want but this isn’t—”

Tamaki leaned away slightly as realization dawned on him. “You want to kiss me again, don’t you?”

“What?!”

The wide eyes and the poorly masked panic expression gave him away to Tamaki. He could only smirk triumphantly at figuring that out.

“You totally want to kiss me again. I’m right, right?”

“I do not!”

“Do too!”

“Do not!”

“You so do!”

“I absolutely do not!”

The two stared at each other for a moment. A beat. And then they burst out laughing at the silliness of their current argument. Tamaki recovered first, slowly reducing the space between them again. He saw the other tense up, laughter cutting short, and breath shortening for another reason, he believes.

“Iorin.” He peered into the other’s eyes.

“Ye-Yeah?”

Tamaki smiled, shyly this time. “Is it okay if I kiss you right now?”

He watched the other shakily exhale through his nose, his tongue swiping over his lips, before he nodded. “Yeah.”

“Yeah?” He teased, making Iori blush even more.

“... You can— can kiss me.” His voice turned small at the end and Tamaki’s felt his chest squeeze again at the cuteness.

“Alright.” Leaning in, he brushed his lip against his before pressing against it lightly. He felt Iori pressing back and smiled against them. He wanted to see his face, so he pulled away enough to do so.

_He’s too cute._

His knuckles brushed against Iori’s flustered cheek, his eyes fluttering open then. He seemed to be struggling to form words and Tamaki chuckled at the sight. He pressed his lips against his cheek before moving towards his ear, having been reminded of something in that moment.

“Hey, can I mark you?”

“What?!” Iori’s shocked voice rang loudly in his ear that Tamaki jerked away, covering his assaulted ear.

“Ow! You didn’t have to yell. I’m just asking to mark you.”

“Are you _insane_?!” Iori retorted, face red, but he can’t tell if it was out of embarrassment or anger. “Who asks to do that?!”

“What?!” Tamaki raised his voice to match him not seeing what the problem was. “I forgot to ask you before and just remembered now!”

“You were going to what?” His voice suddenly coming down to a icy level.

“Ask if you want to be marked?” He repeated, quickly adding in when he saw his eyes narrowed further, “So I can track you! In case you get chased again or something!”

Iori heaved out a huge breath then. His hands rubbing the side of his head. “Why didn’t you say that first?”

“I thought you understood?” He answered lamely as Iori brushed passed him to grab his neglected coffee. “Does it have a different meaning to humans?”

After gulping down a generous helping of coffee, Iori placed the mug down and faced him with a calm expression again. “Yes. Now, explain to me about this marking you want to do.”

“Well, I basically leave a mark on you that identifies you as part of me. It can’t be traceable by anyone that doesn’t know my mark already. So, that means, only the angels that know me and the archangels ‘cause they’re my bosses.” Tamaki recited in an easier way compared to how Sougo had told him the night after that dog attack.

“I see.” Iori took another sip from his drink. “Where and how do you mark me?”

“Your soul and I just have to do a spell on you.” He doesn’t mention it might have a little of his soul in it and it might make him weaker.

“Is it permanent?”

“Uh… I think Sou said it can be removed when I want it to, you die, or you go to Oblivion.”

“Oh.” Iori casted his eyes down in thoughts. “And the risks?”

“I think it’s draining on me when I make it? Defenseless for a while and… that’s it.” Tamaki waited as he thought it over before nodding. “Okay. Do it.”

“‘Kay. Turn your back to me.” Iori did as told and Tamaki took his mug away, placing it on the counter. “It’s going to hurt a bit so… hang in there.” Putting his hand to the center of his back, Tamaki started the recitation he was taught.

* * *

“Hey, Tamaki, how come Iori look like he’s mad at you?”

“‘Cause he is.”

“And what, exactly, did you do to tick him off this time?” Tenn asked as they watched Iori greet a new set of customers while Momo brought the orders out.

“Mm… Hurt him lots.” Tamaki slouched even further down his seat, “Even though I warned him about it, he still got mad.”

“Ahh… Maybe you should do something that’ll make him happy then?” Riku suggested, nibbling on his biscuit.

“Maybe.” Tamaki sighed, finally removing his eyes from his human to the twins. “But I don’t know what he’ll like…”

The worry for Iori was pushed aside with a renewed focus on Riku instead. There was something off about him. Like, bad mojo off. 

“... Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Rikkun.” Tamaki started slowly, sitting up in his seat. “You’ve got this—” Tamaki stopped abruptly by a heel pressing down on his toes.

He glanced in Tenn’s direction who looked nonchalant, even raising his eyebrows at him from behind his cup. As if he wasn’t the one that had suddenly attacked Tamaki.

“Tamaki? Tenn-nii? Is something wrong?”

“Not at all. Right, Tamaki-kun?” 

Tamaki had to stop himself from flinching at the warning on his foot. “Yeah. Nothing. Just, you got some crumb on your face.” He indicated on his own face when he faced the confused redhead again.

“Oh! Thanks!”

“No problem.” He breathed out in relief when Tenn finally removed his foot from his. “So, what have you two been doing?”

“Helping out at the club.” They both answered.

“I’ve also been reading some novels I haven’t been able to get to!” Riku added happily. “Today were our day-off so we decided to come down here. It just doesn’t feel the same if we don’t come here, you know?”

The door’s bell chimed as Tamaki agreed. Riku’s eyes naturally drifting towards the entrance because of his seating and he perked up. “Oh! That’s a friend from school— Haruka!” Riku jumped up, waving, before he dashed over.

Tamaki watched him go towards a short human with an odd green hair color. At least, he thought it was green. They started chatting, though it looked like Riku was the only one happy to run into him here.

_Ah, where’s Tora?_ Tamaki thought, searching around the proximity of them, until the bell rung again and he saw the towering figure of the angel. He waved at him, receiving a brief nod in return.

“So,” Tenn spoke up, startling Tamaki who turned back to him.

“Tenten! I thought you’ll follow Rikkun?”

“There’s something I want to discuss with you first. My greetings can wait.” Tenn easily dismissed him before leaning closer to Tamaki. “What were you about to say earlier?”

Taken back by the sudden sharpness in the older twin’s eyes, it took a moment for him to remember what he was going to say. “Ah— that? I was going to say there’s a weird air on him?”

Tenn sighed and resumed his original position. “Like I thought. That thing is tainting Riku after all.”

“Tainting?! Who?!” Tamaki closing the distance between them again.

“Shh. Don’t be loud.” Tenn hissed, glancing around with his eyes. Tamaki deflated a bit in apology before nudging him.

“So?”

A disgusted expression seemed to appear on Tenn’s face then, but he couldn’t really tell. He just looked disapproved and slightly angry. He was always so controlled with his face, now that Tamaki thought about it.

“A few days ago, while we were out getting groceries, we ran into this… guy. He looked like the typical angry adult who’s life gone wrong and was taking it out on anything that crossed his path.” Tenn snorted, taking a firm bite out of the doughnut and chewing away at it.

“Anyways, Riku bumped into him and somehow, Riku just turned this grump into an embarrassed and calmer person. They chatted for a bit until I reminded Riku what we were here for.”

Tenn paused, considering something, before turning to Tamaki. “You’re aware of what Riku can do, right?”

“Yeah. He told me the first time we met.”

“Typical.” Tenn muttered, “Well, he can’t do the same for the opposite. I can though.” 

“The opposite?” Tamaki repeated while recalling what the redhead had told him before widening his eyes in amazement at the other. “You can do that?! That’s awesome Tenten!”

“Be quiet.” Tenn warned again, his eyes drifting over to where Riku stood. “No one knows but you. And I’ll like to keep it that way.”

Tamaki nodded quickly before frowning. “Wait… how did this person look like?”

“I’ll do you better; his name is Inumaru Touma.”

Tamaki sucked a breath in, pupils narrowing, and he was ever thankful his current state didn’t have much magic. Tenn grimaced at his reaction and returned to his doughnut.

“I don’t know what he was doing, but the moment I noticed they were trying to do something to Riku, I forced him to stop talking to them.”

“Them?” Tamaki gritted out while trying to calm himself down.

“Unfortunately, he brought two other friends with him. Two lugging idiots if you ask me. They were pulling too much attention in our club, but we appreciate the business they brought.”

“Names?”

“Gaku and Ryunosuke. I didn’t catch the other half, but I figured it didn’t matter.”

Tamaki nodded just as Riku came bounding back with a disgruntled Haruka and an amused Torao.

“Hey! Tenn-nii! We’re going to have a sleepover!”

“We are?”

“Yeah! Haruka has lonely—”

“I have not been!” The shorter one injected but went ignored by the excited redhead.

“—And I thought, we haven’t had a sleepover in a while so I invited him over!”

“More like he isn’t giving me a choice.” Haruka grumbled out before looking at Tenn. “Tell him I don’t want to do this! You’re his older brother, right?”

Tenn looked at him, meeting his eyes, and he hummed in consideration. But Tamaki noticed the amused twinkle behind those pink eyes of his.

_He’s not escaping._

“And the person behind him?” Tenn asked, lifting his head up to meet the taller of the two like Haruka never asked him a favor.

“Hey!” Haruka shouted as Torao placed an arm on his head.

“Mido Torao. I’m a friend of this one and I just happen to work in the area near this kid’s house. Practically his guardian while he’s out.”

“I’m not a kid anymore! Those old coots are too overprotective! Besides, since when were you friends with him?” Haruka looked at Tamaki in disbelief while the other two looked at him in curiosity and knowingly. 

“That’s for you to wonder, Haru.” Torao responded casually and ruffled his head. He looked up at the twins. “Is it fine if I borrow him for a minute? It’s been awhile since we last saw each other.”

“Go ahead!”

“It’s fine.”

“Thanks.” Torao singsonged as Tamaki got up and followed after him to a decent distant away from any prying ears. He turned around and leaned back onto the empty table behind him. “So, what did that pink hair human say to you?”

“What do you mean?”

Torao only quirked an eyebrow and Tamaki let out an annoyed sigh. Stupid Torao knowing somehow. How does he even know?! It’s not like he hangs around him often enough to know… 

“You’re going to watch Haruka, right?”

“That’s my job.”

“Then, help Rikkun.”

“Oh? That redhead?” Torao took a casual glance back towards their table, locking onto the person of interest. “Ah… he’s been hanging around the wrong crowd huh.”

He brought his gaze back to Tamaki as he nodded, “Can you help him?”

“Well, I can’t. I don’t do well with those delicate things.”

Tamaki frowned at that. Now who can he ask to help his friend?

“Hey, don’t frown. I may not be able to, but Sougo should be able to, right? I’ll call him later and ask him to do it.”

“Really?! You’ll do that?”

“Yeah. It’s no trouble at all.” Torao shrugged and patted Tamaki on the shoulder. “Just helping each other before things explode.”

“Oh…” Tamaki pursed his lips together before broaching the topic, “Is everything okay Tora?”

“Why wouldn’t the be?”

“Dunno. You just feel kinda… Different?”

Torao chuckled and dragged a hand through his hair. “I’m doing great kid. Don’t worry about me.”

“But… you feel something bad is going to happen to right?”

Tamaki watched his eyes turned somber, the smile on his face less vibrant. “You can say that.” He rested back on his feet and looked out the glass window of the bakery. “It’s a nice weather. You should do what you want while you can.”

“Okay?”

“Yup. May Father’s light guide you.”

“You too.” Tamaki muttered, allowing him to walk back to the group first before he followed. He’ll just listen and not worry about that ominous feeling lurking in his stomach.

* * *

The day went by after lots of talking and doing human things Tamaki hadn’t done before, like playing in the snow. He didn’t really feel the temperature difference but he still felt the impact the snowballs made. Haruka used Torao completely as a shield after a while and Tamaki could only snicker at the irony. Momo and Yuki joined at one point which made the game go out of control that Iori had to shut it down.

Now, Tamaki was sitting at the foot of Iori’s bed and lights were going out everywhere as night fall. He was thinking while playing with the giant Usamimi Iori won for him yesterday when Iori walked back in.

“What are you doing here?”

“What, I can’t hang out in your room anymore?”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Iori admonished as he dropped down beside. “Did something happen today?”

“No.” Tamaki sighed and leaned against Iori despite the water still left in his hair. “But I think that’s what’s bothering me?”

“Are you expecting something bad?”

“Maybe.” Tamaki mumbled, turning to head to rub his face against his head. “I don’t like waiting.”

They fall into a comfortable silence. Tamaki setting aside the large stuffed animal when Iori took his hand into his. Enjoying the feeling of his thumb massaging the back of his hand, he laced their hands together and inhaled the soapy smell from the newly washed hair.

“Tamaki-san. May I ask you something?” Iori’s voice was soft, timid almost. Tamaki simply hummed out a confirmation and rested on his cheek. “Why now?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… guardian angels are supposed to protect people from bad things right? But you weren’t there my entire life. So,” Iori moved, forcing Tamaki to pull away and look him in the face, “Why now? Why not when I was five, twelve, or a baby?”

Ah… was all Tamaki could think of as he saw the hidden pain behind Iori’s eyes. He didn’t even have answers himself. He should’ve learned them better, to be able to lessen or have answers for him.

“I don’t know.” He started, lifting a hand to cup his cheek, “I was dumb and didn’t listen or pay attention when I was being taught back in Paradise.”

“How am I not surprised.” Iori deadpanned. Tamaki smiled briefly and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

“Yeah. But, the reason might have to do with your importance to Paradise.” Tamaki continued with a soft sigh, “You and Momorin are important in protecting it.”

“Are we now?” Tamaki wasn’t surprise by the skepticism in his voice. He understood that too well. “And how exactly did it take them until now to figure it out?”

“I dunno. If Sou told me before or not, I wasn’t listening. But if you’re gone, it’ll make it easier for them to enter it.”

“That means you’ll have to protect me until I grow old?”

“Yup.” Tamaki grinned, “You’ll be stuck with me until you’re wrinkly and white.”

“How unfortunate.” Although Iori’s face morphed to displeasure, he knew he didn’t mind. Tamaki dropped his arm on his shoulder, bringing the other one to rest on the opposite side, and pulled him down to the bed with him.

“Hey!” Muffled against his chest, Iori pushed himself up so he’s hovering above him. “Don’t do that so suddenly.”

Tamaki gave a half-hearted response as he admired how the artificial light framed his head from behind. Almost angelic, but less glow-y. He brushed his hair back and tucked them behind his ear.

“... Tamaki-san.”

“Yeah?”

“What happens when you die and I have your mark still?”

Tamaki blinked at the sudden changed in question. “I won’t die before you.”

“Just answer it.”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Iori glared at him, “Explain clearly.”

Tamaki frowned in thought, actually his head to find the answer for once. “Pain. Immense pain. To the point you feel like dying.” Because part of that soul would either die with him or survive long enough to be a part of Iori.

Iori sighed and laid down beside him, head on his chest, “Then don’t die.”

“I told you, I’m not.”

“Mm… stay like this until I sleep?”

Tamaki chuckled, wrapping his arm and bringing him closer to his side. “Okay.” It wasn’t often that he would make a request after all. It was cute. “Good night, Iorin.”

“Good night, Tamaki-san.”

* * *

It was three hours past midnight, at the exact stroke of three, when things went really _really_ wrong. 

Tamaki had thought, since the night was nearly over with, that there will be another peaceful day ahead. He didn’t want to believe that it was just the calm before the storm. He could have another day of seeing Iori and eating sweets and playing games with Riku and Tenn. 

But when Sougo came barreling at him from his idling in Iori’s room to outside the house, Tamaki knew it was beginning and he had no idea if he’ll get to do all those stuff. Tamaki managed to stop their rolling so he didn’t go too far from Iori. 

“Sou?? What are you doing here?” 

The white hair angel was gripping his forearm tightly and words just came tumbling out of him. “Torao— Tamaki— Torao— He, he!”

“Hey, calm down. You’re not making sense right now. Take a deep breath, Sou. There you go, in and out now.” Tamaki kept his voice light and controlled despite the confusion welling up in him. What happened with Torao?

“You okay now?” Sougo nodded. “Okay, then tell me what happened— slowly!”

“Torao called for me and I went down after finishing my previous tasks. I was about to help him with that tainted child but the moment I tried to, hounds launched at me. They took me by surprise so Torao had to saved me but those demons— they must’ve set that trap! I should’ve know something wasn’t right!”

A dreadful feeling gripped his throat; his mouth dry. “What… What happened to Tora, Sou?”

Sougo shook his head, voicing cracking, “It’s too late to help him. We took it outside and there was three of them. He got one of them but— it’s my fault. If I hadn’t been tiring myself so much— If I had just listened— If I had just— just!!”

“Stop that.” Tamaki interrupted his self-loathing tirade and pulled him into a hug, “You were just doing your best.”

“But—”

“You’re here now right? And you’re telling me this ‘cause you’re alive. Tora protected you for a reason.” He also thinks he knows the another reason why Torao did what he did too. “Don’t let it go to waste thinking of what ifs. You both did your best.”

He listened to his breathing stabilize before pulling away. “You should tell the others, I’ll do what I ca—”

“Tamaki!” Sougo shouted when a burst of fire erupted from his side.

“Now, now. I can’t have you running off when we’re just getting started.”

Sougo whipped around, purple sparks dancing around his body, as he glared at the blond hair demon. “How dare you do that to him!”

“Oh, did I made a little angel angry?”

Tamaki groaned in pain as he heard fighting noises above him. He should’ve known someone would follow Sougo. He would do the same in their position. As he stood back up, shaking off the aftereffects of crashing into the ground, he tried to assessed the situation.

Key word: tried.

Tamaki felt the distance growing between him and Iori while he was trying to find an opening to join Sougo. That shouldn’t be happening. His blood ran cold at the possibility and he shot a glance towards Iori’s room. He looked back at Sougo though, noticing how he was struggling to keep up with the other.

What does he do? He has to help one of them, but who?!

“Sou! Hold on I’ll—”

“No!” Sougo yelled just as knocked the demon hard enough into the ground that it created a little crater around him. “Focus on your job! I can handle things here!”

“But—”

“ _Go_! He needs you!”

Tamaki bit his lips before nodding and bracing himself down. Spreading his wings out, he focused on the line that linked him and Iori together. “Don’t die Sou. I won’t forgive you!”

Sougo formed a bow with multiple arrows loaded, taking aim at the place the demon dropped. “Don’t you die either, Tamaki.”

“Got it!” And he took off in pursuit for his human.

“How sad, you’ll have to break your promise your friend.” The demon mocked from his spot on the ground. “You won’t beat me with your current strength.”

Sougo’s eyes flashed a bright purple, sparks dancing across them, as he pulled back further on the bowstring, “I’ll make sure it’s enough to get rid of you.”

* * *

Kaoru, Yuki, and Mitsuki’s power erupted around Tamaki as he zipped through the sky, serving no real comfort to the rapid beating in his chest. All the questions running through his head, despite the majority of his focus being on tracking Iori, left him more and more frustrated.

Was it planned? How did they find the others? When did they started planning it? Who took Iori? Where were they taking him?! And if it was that bastard from before, he was not letting him escape, outnumbered or not.

Residential buildings gave way to industrial and it confused Tamaki enough to pause in the air to let the fact sink in.

“Why here?”

If they wanted to avoid attention, or get lost, wouldn’t there had been a better way to do it? However, the baby blue line that connected him to Iori was still several distances away and went beyond the city. How fast were they moving… or perhaps they had set up a place of operations?

Tamaki resumed his trailing with more caution but still in the same pace as before.

Having an eye out around him, he’s recognizing several other angels that were scattered around dealing with hoards of dark creatures. They weren’t anyone he was specifically close to but he knew those blue adornment on their arms anywhere.

_Michael must be close._

Or at least, the front-liners who dealt with most of the attacks before the main body arrived to the scene. Would Tsumugi be close behind too? He wondered if he can get her help for a bit before shaking his head.

This was his job. He’ll see it through to the end. Besides, he didn’t feel right if it was anyone but him that saved Iori right now.

As forestry grew and the ground rises, Tamaki realized he was nearing the mountains. A grimace settled on his face. Of course, if this was all planned out than they would have had a place remote and close enough to not get noticed. He felt like a fool for not realizing it.

Dark figures darted between the trees below him and Tamaki sighed. He really just wanted to swoop in and take Iori, but it didn’t look like they would allow him to go get the easy way out.

Preparing himself for the upcoming skirmishes, Tamaki dived down, weapon forming in his right hand, and solidifying just as he landed and swung his arm down on a target. He doesn’t wait to see it completely vanish, charging ahead instead and removing any adversary on his path to Iori.

When he pulled his sword out of the vanishing shadow figure of a hound he recognizes, Tamaki was greeted with a wide open clearing in the middle of the forest. Taken by the night beauty of the field of blue flowers, the angel slowly entered it.

If he wasn’t looking for Iori, he would want to show him this.

He made a decent amount of distance into the field when he whipped around and slashed through the fire aimed at him. It dispersed and the attacker revealed when it cleared.

“Are sneak attacks all you can do?” Tamaki mocked, leveling the sword towards him, “Where’s Iori, Touma!?”

“And what makes you think I’ll give the human up?” The maroon hair demon scoffed and walked further into the clearing, the moon lighting him. “It has been a pain tracking the keys down.”

Light blue eyes narrowed, flashing a white-blue, “I don’t care. Tell me where he is.” The broad smile on the demon’s face only furthered Tamaki’s desire pierce him between his eyes.

“You ready for round two, mister goody-two-shoes?” Fire engulfed both his hands, taking form of a weapon, as he readied his stance.

Tamaki took on his stance as well. He’ll make him talk, he thought— no, promised— as they dashed at each other.

* * *

“Tsk.” Tamaki braced himself, hand on the ground to slow his knock-back. “Why is he so stubborn.”

It was a deadlock between them, much to his distaste, and he hadn’t spilled where Iori was either. If he even knew which he was sure he does. The angel clicked his tongue again. The longer the match drew out, the more impatient he grew. It wasn’t good since he looked more beaten up but they weren't deep either. Thank goodness.

Standing once more, Tamaki tried to find openings in the lax approach Touma had.

“What’s wrong? Is that all you got?”

Tamaki gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to fall for his taunt, “You’re not doing any better either.”

“I don’t look as beat up though!”

Parrying his charge, Tamaki pressed forward, not giving him time to rest, or talk for that matter. He kept going, pressuring him to keep up, to slip up, until an opening revealed itself. The moment it did, he quickly conjured water to blast him from that spot.

“Gah! What the—”

“You’re not the only one who can play with elements!” Tamaki knocked his weapon out of hand swiftly subdued him down to the ground with the help of the earth. He placed his sword vertical to the demon’s throat. “Now tell me where Iori is!”

“Fuck you.” He replied, struggling against his restraints.

Tamaki growled and pressed the side of the blade into his skin. He didn’t like the defiant look in his eyes. He didn’t like that he still wouldn’t talk.

“Tell me or Rikkun gets punish.”

A smirk appeared on his face when the look soften and paled the demon’s face. There was something there after all. He felt bad for using his friend in such a manner, but he was willing to do anything to get Iori back.

“You guys wouldn’t. He’s _your_ friend isn’t he?”

“You tainted him.” Tamaki replied blankly. “Whether he’s my friend or not, his soul will be damned and he’ll be punished that way.” He leaned down closer to meet his eyes, to make sure he was looking at him. “Maybe that’s what you wanted.”

Tamaki heard Touma suck in a breath but he doesn’t respond. He remained glaring though less menacing than before. Lips drawn back, Tamaki pressed down further, cutting through the skin, and drew blood.

“—Tamaki!”

Mitsuki’s voice startled him. The moment of distraction was all Touma need to break out of his restraints in a sudden burst of fire. Tamaki yelped from being close and fell back, an arrow impaling itself in his shoulder right after.

“Gurgh!”

“Tamaki!” This time it was Sougo reacting to Touma driving his weapon into his abdomen. Tamaki’s vision blurred in that moment; an immense amount of pain wracked his body. 

Luckily though, his instinct worked ahead of him and also returned the favor to Touma. He didn’t react when the white hair angel made sure the demon was dead as swiftly as possible, but he did moan in pain when he was jostled into his arms.

“He’s bleeding! Mitsuki— what do we!?”

“Keep pressure on it Sougo! Damn it. If only that weapon hadn’t disappear too.”

“Tsumugi— We have— She has to—”

“I know, I know! I’m calling her right now.”

“I-Iorin…” Tamaki injected weakly after gaining some grounding in the haze. “Have to… Find.”

“Don’t talk Tamaki, we’ll get him, okay?” Sougo’s voice was soothing despite the shaking in his arms. It made a smile quirk on his face. Sougo was Sougo, even in this situation.

“I’ll go look for him. Do you know where he is Tamaki?”

Tamaki shook his head. “Mark.”

“Mark? Ah— That!”

“Got it. Just hang in there okay Tamaki?”

Tamaki nodded, or at least believed he did, but he doesn’t remember. He just knew he was really really tired and wanted to sleep. But he resisted it. Something told him it would be bad to.

“Sou…” He finally mumbled out after a few seconds, or minutes. He felt the other brush his hair aside.

“Yes?”

“Can we love?”

“Love?”

“Yeah.” Tamaki exhaled and opened his eyes to meet the confused purple ones above him. “Like humans.”

Sougo stared at him, uttering something under his breath, or maybe he was speaking and he wasn’t hearing him. In any case, he felt a sudden rush of magic flowing into his wound instead of his response.

“Sou, answer.” Tamaki whined, wanting to bat his hand away. He had to stop using magic when he’s already at the limit.

“I-I don’t know Tamaki.” Tamaki huffed, causing him to cough. “Please stop talking now and wait for Tsumugi—”

“Don’t wanna.” He mumbled before raising his voice, “I think we can.”

“Tamaki…”

“Like Tora.” He met Sougo’s eyes again, grinning at the surprise in his eyes. “Heh, Sou didn’t know.”

“I—”

“Tamaki-san!”

“Oh, that’s Iorin.” Tamaki turned his head just as Iori made it beside Sougo. He didn’t look like he was hurt too bad and his bunny pajamas were cute even though they were ruined. That’s good.

“Tamaki-san…!” Iori dropped to his knees, scowling like he wanted to lecture him or withdraw him from his family’s sweets.

“Do I look that bad?” He asked as his eyes going above his head as Mitsuki walked around and whispered to Sougo. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but from the increasing frown in Iori’s brow and the flow of magic disappearing, he can guess. Sougo wordlessly transferred him to Iori’s arms and moved out of sight with Mitsuki.

They were probably still nearby.

“You idiot…” Iori combed his fingers through his hair and Tamaki sighed happily at the feeling, closing his eyes. “You look like a mess.”

“You do too.”

“I suppose I do…”

“You do. But you still look cute.” 

Iori didn’t say anything, but that was fine. Feeling him close and having him safe was enough.

“Oh.” Tamaki opened his eyes again, “This place. I wanted to show you. It was pretty. But our fighting ruined it.”

He could feel Iori’s chest rising and falling. “It still looks pretty. What’s left of it anyways.”

“The flower.”

“Flower?”

“It reminds me of you. ‘Cause its blue.” Iori huffed out in laughter and Tamaki grinned. “You laughed.”

Iori blushed and looked away. “... These flowers are poisonous you know.”

“To humans.” He forced himself to sit up a bit, ignoring the panic from Iori and the others as he looked around. Finding his objective, he reached over and pulled the flower from the ground.

Allowing himself to fall back into Iori’s arms, he concentrated his magic into the bell-shaped flower until he was satisfied. 

“—You’re not even listening, are you?”

“Nope.” He turned to Iori then, placing the plant between them. “For you.”

“But…”

“Magic.”

Dubious still, Iori took and examined it. The blue flower shined in the moonlight and seemed to shimmer in a unnatural way. Its blue color seemingly extending beyond the petals.

“... Thank you.”

“Mm.”

Tamaki relaxed, closing his eyes again. The pain had long subsided and the haze was growing heavier again. With Mitsuki and Sougo here, Iori would be safe even if he rested for a bit. That plan was disrupted by a wet drop on his face and he frowned. It’s not raining.

“Iorin?” Tamaki muttered as he struggled to open his eyes again. “What’s wrong?”

The grip on his arm squeezed tightly and uncomfortably.

“It hurts.” Iori mumbled out quietly, bowing his head onto his chest, “My, my chest? Heart? I don’t know, it just hurts.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t sure why he was apologizing. He felt like it was right to. “I’m kinda tired so I can’t heal ya’. Tsumu should.”

“That’s not…” Iori cut himself off and then lifted his head to meet his eyes again. “... I’ll get them to look at it. Can I do one thing before you… rest Tamaki-san?”

“Mm, what is it?”

“A… a good night kiss…”

“Pff.” Tamaki closed his eyes, “You don’t have to ask.”

“R-Right. Well…”

He felt lips pressed feathered light against his own and smiled. “‘Sank Iorin.”

“Y-You’re welcome?”

“Ehehe.” He shifted his head closer to Iori, breathing in the smell of him. “Love you.”

“I… I love you too.”

The last thought on his mind, as he felt fingers slip into his hair, was that he wished he could’ve seen how red Iori’s face was.

* * *

The sun’s morning rays were peeking out of the sky as Iori watched the last breath flowed out of Tamaki. His eyes flooded with tears, he clutched the other closer to himself, letting the familiar pain of the past rip open again, more painful this time.

“... Liar.” Iori whispered against his guardian angel’s neck.

The angel’s body glowed softly and Iori pulled away, watching in a numbing fascination as it turned into light particles and floated upwards before vanishing completely. At the last of them, he subconsciously reached for it. It merely vanished before they made contact.

Defeat settling down in him, Iori sat there staring at the space where Tamaki’s body was.

“Iori…” The voice of the one who saved him earlier, called out from behind him. He felt a hand on his back but he didn’t want to go, not yet.

“... Five more minutes. Please.”

“Okay.” Though the angel doesn’t leave his side, instead made soothing circles on his back and stayed silent.

Eventually, Iori managed to collect himself to stand up once more. The one called Mitsuki end up shooing away the other angel who had tried to insist he take him back home instead.

“You’re exhausted to the bones. Go back and rest for once Sougo.”

That seemed to be the end of it and they watched the other one take off into the distance. Iori wondered for a moment where Paradise is. It wouldn’t be the first time he had a curiosity towards Tamaki’s home.

His grip around the flower tighten and he tried to shake it off his mind.

“Alright. Time to head back.” Mitsuki started cheerfully beside him, “Want me to fly you there or?”

“Flying would be better.” Iori answered tiredly. He doesn’t think he can climb the mountain down without exhausting himself.

“Alright, then get on.” Mitsuki showed his back to him, wings spread out and all.

Tentatively, Iori placed himself onto the shorter angel’s back and wrapped himself around him securely. He had assume the other would lifted him into his arms again like earlier. The take off was steady and the wind was soothing. He’s almost lulled to sleep until he remembered a question he wanted to ask.

“Mitsuki-san, was it?” Iori mumbled against his shoulder before lifting his head and speaking more clearly. “Were you…?”

He felt the awkward laugh rumble through the angel more than hear it. “I might be. I can’t tell you though. You already know a lot more than you should.”

“I see…”

“Disappointed?”

“No.” And he meant it. “I’m glad you’re okay now.”

“Yeah. You grew up into a good kid.”

Iori smiled against his shoulder and said nothing else as he closed his eyes. He needs to rest after all that has happened.

* * *

His life returned a normal. At least, the life before angels and demons were involved. The twins seemed to fuss over him more though and, while he appreciated it, he didn’t want Riku to be spilling or breaking things anymore.

He still saw Yuki around Momo and the angel would sometimes pass on cryptic messages to him about what was happening in their world.

Iori appreciated his effort but he eventually told him to stop. It felt too painful to be reminded of the things connected to him. Even if the flower and stuffed animal were still neatly displayed and cared for in his room.

He received another guardian angel after two months. It was that white hair angel that had been there when his previous died. The other was polite and friendly, updating him on everything he need to know, considering he was well aware of how Iori knew them already.

It was whole world of differences between Sougo and Tamaki.

The former conducted himself in all the manners he expected of an angel and he enjoyed the peace he had with him. His love for spicy things aside that is. But it was different and he still found himself wishing or imagining how the other angel would have approached things.

“... Can you tell me about Tamaki-san?” Iori finally asked one night when sleep wasn’t coming to him.

The white hair angel blinked in surprise from his perch near the window. He turned to Iori with a soft smile and sat down on the side of the bed.

“I don’t mind. Shall I tell you of how I first met him?”

“That’s fine.” Iori responded, making himself more comfortable to listen to Sougo’s tale.

That night, he dreamt of blue birds, clouds, and laughter ringing in his ears when he woke up the next day.

* * *

The peaceful routine went on for two years, days blurring by and the pain fading. He graduated from high school. The twins celebrated, as did Momo, Yuki, and his parents. Mitsuki dropped by as well with Sougo, in a masked approach as being a friend’s friend, and it was a lively party.

He couldn’t help the thought that Tamaki would also enjoy it if he was there.

Staring at the photo of the university he was going to attend on his phone, Sougo appeared beside Iori. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes.” Iori said for the umpteeth time. “Besides, you’ll be there watching me.”

“Thank you Iori, but…”

His expression turned wistful but he doesn’t turn back to the city behind him. “It’s better. I don’t think staying here will help me.”

“... I understand.”

Their conversation on pause as they pass through the train station’s gate and wait for the train. “... Are there any news?”

“... None as far as I know.”

“I see.”

They board the train; the rest of the trip turning to talk about his life in the new city and how he was adjusting. As casual and normal as it can be for the people around that may be listening despite Sougo knowing exactly how he was faring.

When they step off, it was to a calm breeze and fresh air the mountains were known for.

“Do you want me to walk with you?” Sougo asked once they were at one of the mountain trails.

Iori stared up the path and shrugged, “If you want to, it’s just the usual though.”

Sougo smiled and the two began their ascent. It was peaceful and his mind focusing on the walk and surrounding than the usual thoughts that would try to intrude in from time to time.

“Ah… Iori, I think I’ll go look ahead.” Sougo suddenly spoke up from beside him, causing him to turn his head.

“Really? What for?”

“Um… I just want to… scout ahead you know. Since this was there… that happened.”

Iori looked at him in confusion, not because of the oddity of his reasons, but referring back to such an old incident.

“I’m not traumatized or worried about it if that is concerning you.”

“Can I just go ahead? Just to make sure?” Sougo pressed on with an unusual intensity. Iori sighed, understanding that the angel wouldn’t stop asking until he got his answer.

“Yes, yes. Go ahead.”

“Thank you Iori!” And he watched the other dart off, chuckling at how childish he can be sometimes.

_Like Tamaki._

Sombering up slightly at that, he continued his trek until he reached a certain point in the trail where he went off-road. He followed an invisible path he learned by heart to a clearing.

A smile spread on his lips at the field of flowers swaying in the breeze and greeting him. Though the indication of any struggle have long been covered and the formerly damaged space being recaptured by the foliages, Iori still remembered how it looked then.

He looked around for Sougo, wondering if he had already arrived or not, before heading towards a small mound of stones near the flower field.

“Tamaki-san. I’m here again.” He greeted, kneeling down in front of the makeshift tombstone. “I’m heading to university. It’s a different one from the twins and pretty far from here.”

“This… may be the last time I visit until I return.” The wind carrying off his hushed words and he breathed slowly to steady himself. His fingers brushed around the rocks.

“I still miss you.”

His chest tightened and wrung itself at the admittance, his teeth biting down into his lips. Closing his eyes, he applied the breathing technique to help let the pain pass through his system.

He wondered if it’ll ever get easier.

Wiping the edges of his eyes, Iori duh through the small pouch he brought with him and held out the shimmering blue flower. It still retained its shape and color, its freshness, after all these years. Sougo mentioned one day that Tamaki must’ve did that with the thought of wanting Iori to have it forever in mind.

“You should be here with me instead.” He grumbled out before digging through the dirt enough to plant it down in front of the stones.

He patted the dirt around the stem after he filled it up and admired the beauty of it in the natural light. Placing his hands together, he sent a prayer up to no one in particular before standing.

“I wonder where Sougo-san is…”

Looking around, Iori turned around, about to call out to the angel, when hands came up from behind and covered his eyes.

“Iori! Guess who it is!”

“Wah! What are you doing?!” Iori exclaimed, brows furrowing at the angel’s weird behavior.

“Guess who it is, Iori.” Sougo’s voice repeated from behind him and he sighed.

“It’s Sougo-san, is it not?”

“Wrong!”

“Huh?”

Iori felt the hands leave him, spinning him around by the shoulders. He blinked his eyes open, squinting in the light, before they widen at the sight in front of him.

“Surprise Iorin!” Tamaki shouted, smiling brightly in front of him. “I’m back!”

“Did we surprise you?” Sougo asked, a little ways behind Tamaki with a small smile of his own. Mitsuki and Tsumugi was there with him for some reason.

“But… how? I thought?”

Tamaki’s smile soften, hands dropping away from him. “I was dead. I’m not to sure why I’m here either?”

A small laugh in disbelief escaped his lips at that. “Why am I not surprised.”

“Maybe Father had mercy on him.” Yuki’s voice suddenly came out from behind him and he turned to see the angel walking up to his side. “Or maybe he wanted to intervene for once for one of his children.”

“Well, either way, he’s not an angel anymore.” Mitsuki added, walking up to them and slapping Tamaki on the back. “So don’t go doing anything reckless!”

“You say that like it isn’t _in_ his nature to be reckless.” Kaoru’s voice quipped, Iori noticing their presence now.

“It’s okay, Iorin will make sure I don’t get into trouble.”

“Don’t leave everything to Iori, Tamaki…”

“Please do you best not to get into trouble too Tamaki!”

“I still don’t understand.” Iori interrupted, looking up at Tamaki. “You remember everything? And you look like you haven’t aged much…”

“Oh,” Tsumugi injected herself in beside Kaoru, “The memory can be explained from the mark Tamaki had left in you before!”

Iori blinked, suddenly remembering about that little episode of pain Tamaki had did to him once. “So… he remembers everything up until his death?”

“Yes, god, just give me a kiss already!” Tamaki complained before grabbing Iori’s face and surging forward to plant his lips against his.

Any protest or doubts in Iori vanished then, hands clinging to his wrists as he returned the kiss fervently. They parted and Tamaki rested his forehead against his, staring at him directly. Iori felt his cheeks heat up as usual but didn’t dare take his eyes off him. 

He missed those stunning sky blue eyes.

“I missed you.” Iori mumbled as Tamaki’s thumbs brushed his cheeks.

“Yeah.” Tamaki pressed a kiss against his nose and pulled away, dropping his hands from his face but threading their hands together. “I won’t go anywhere this time.”

“ _Good._ ”

“Haha, don’t cry!” Tamaki pulled him into a hug. “I mean it this time.”

Iori simply nodded and buried his face against his neck.

“I love you, Tamaki-san.”

Tamaki squeezed him and nuzzled against his neck. “I love you too, Iorin.”

* * *


End file.
